User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Tình yêu thật sự - Nghiêm Khoan | 2. Magnet | 3. Before the Moment | 4. Eiden no Melody ---- The Table For The Season 1 To Season 6 Air Date. ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 05:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC) RoseXinh, Can I please have the article of when Nick won't be renewing Winx Club? Soaf (talk) 11:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Soaf This Page : http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club Check The Details about the Show Section & You Will See A Table of The Air Dates Of Winx Club. ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 16:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmm ok but that was when NOTHING was in-production or Nick thinks Season 6 is the last but it was not. Soaf (talk) 16:20, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hey Rose, sorry for the confusion on my past messages, I had been using my phone so there was confusing things to me on how to edit and there was no new message option, but I'm back on my computer and everything is better now, anyways I respect your choices to wait for the official release of the episode. Also, as I had mentioned before I have recently been reviewing the episodes and putting them down, and some of the "locked" spells are wrong in names, could you please unlock the pages so I may edit them. ex: Power Swirl (Musa) is actually Power Chord:). THANKSFunnysky21 (talk) 00:23, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I wanted permission before doing anything. I waned to know where are photos most needed. Thank you. <3 Jevarialovewinx (talk) 07:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Dear RoseXinh, you can lock episode 5 of season 5.I noticed that there are no spells in any of the episodes of season 5.I was wondering if you could unlock them then the users could add the necessary details. Thank youDelix club (talk) So What Should We Do With The Table ? ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 16:04, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Do You Think We Should Write The Air Date Without Using The Table ? ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 04:35, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Dear RoseXinh, You can lock episode 3 and 6 of season 5 and unlock the other 3. Thank youDelix club (talk) Then, What Should We Do ? ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 16:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) T Dear Rose, I added some pic's in episode 6 of season 5 in the mistakes.Are they fine ?After checking you can lock the episode because it is completed.Delix club (talk) Rose, where can we watch Pop Pixie in english? The Magic Within 08:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmm ok, But should Winx Club Musical Show be a page? It's an upcoming show in Italy on December 6, 2014. Clearly I've the cast information on my notes (desktop) and mainly some info about the musical show promotion. Soaf (talk) 22:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Soaf No, I mean except for Netflix. The Magic Within 09:34, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Dear RoseXinh, You can lock episode 3 and 6 of season 5 as they are complete and unlock the other 3. Thank you Delix club (talk) Hi Rose, How to create a subpage? Daphne443 ^^ 09:29, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Is this image needed: Explanation.JPG? If not, please delete and Thank you! :) Soaf (talk) 01:16, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Ok thanks, but I getting this odd glitch on Episodes & Songs page. Here the photo I took: http://prntscr.com/56x2td. Soaf (talk) 12:48, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hmm ok. Good luck! Soaf (talk) 13:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Nope. All fixes. Thanks :) Soaf (talk) 14:01, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Dear Rose, I wanted to know how to insert videos on the transformation sequence in any of the faries articles.Delix club (talk) 16:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) No,I mean the Template:Video/Bloom.I was able to go to the page but saw that it was locked.I have the full transformation of bloom's mythix. Delix club (talk) 12:13, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Here's the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de3xzobzp2c.Thanks Delix club (talk) 13:44, November 19, 2014 (UTC) The video is also there on my talk pageDelix club (talk) 14:59, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I've got a few in mind right now, I'm not at my resource for the spells though. Power Ball-not Power Bomb, Ice Bolt-not Ice Bomb-same for Dark Bolt, Soundstream Power of Words-not Noisy Power Whirl, and a couple others but I'll get those down later when I have some time to make any corrections,Funnysky21 (talk) 22:12, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Dear Rose,I tried to add bloom's sirenix photo but it said permission error.Why?Delix club (talk) 08:15, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok.I just thought that every farie's sirenix has a pic so why not add to bloom's.ThanksDelix club (talk) 12:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) No problem.Delix club (talk) 14:37, November 20, 2014 (UTC) In Musa's Template:Video/Musa there are 2 versions of musa's long hair even though in both of them her hair are short.Delix club (talk) 14:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Darcy page needs fixing as someone changed the coding a bit. Soaf (talk) 19:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello RoseXinh, What wrong with using the other format? I think it a bit more organized (Talking about character's talkbox). Soaf (talk) 19:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Dear Rose, I have the complete transformation of mythix for stella,aisha and flora on my talk page. If you want you can uplode them on the transformation sequence I compared both the videos from the faries article and the ones that are there are missing some parts.Thanks Delix club (talk) 23:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Eek!! I'm totally late on this reply XD I've been lazy and also cause I've been studying, ahaha XD Expect another two silent week though since finals are coming up XD And yeah, everybody needs a break from all the things they do ^^ Haha, I was thinking "yup, she might be thinking of 'master of ceremonies' instead." Which is funny, because every time I see the word MC I automatically think "main character" XD Yup, but it would be very difficult if the MC doesn't have at least an aspect of a personality since so many different types of people play the game. It'll be difficult to mimic everybody's personality into a game, I'm assuming they make up that void by having different type of guys XD ahaha XD Hmm... I'm kinda having a hard time understanding 60.000 VND because I ran a currency comparison and it's like .002811 USD, that's a really small number to me but since it's Vietnamese money, since my cousin told me about, it's very expensive. Ahh... people making you guys go around the place just find some decent prices huh? Haha, maybe because Microsoft was the first computer company (?) to start? ahaha XD Yeah, and they're pretty cute when they're jealous ;D unless you're a girl, cause that can get messy... I wonder why though? ahaha XD Aw boo, I thought he'd try to persuade you to not think about those guys or you know try to be a man in front you. ;D Ahh, the quiet types, they're really cute when they're jealous, cause you can just see it in their face. XDD ahaha True, maybe you could casually explain to him so he doesn't get to serious about it. Yamato? I'm thinking about an otome guy who has the same name, what are you thinking? XD Fangirl mode is awesome, unless you don't have anyone to share it with TTOTT Hmm, perhaps people say/think that because of the way you word your sentences. I'm not trying to offend you or anything because English is not your first language and it is difficult when you're trying to speak and explain in another language. Believe me, I know. I have that same issue when I speak/write Chinese >.< Like, I'll try to explain something to my mom and she won't understand it or she'll think I don't get. Or we both get confused and one of us gets mad or irritated because of the language differences. Sigh, it's such a pain. However, people should also try to understand and not judge, because not everybody is a native English speaker and to give them the benefit of doubt. Unfortunately, not everybody thinks like that... >.> Guess they never heard of "what if you were in their shoes"? Oh yeah, I also wish I wasn't an older sister, it would've saved me a lot of anger, worry, anger, concern, anger, frustration and... anger.... Ahaha XD True, true as much as we hate being the older sibilings, where are we gonna find people that is just as weird as ourselves right? XD Ahh... the usual technogical issues XD OMG, seriously? Wow... just wow, like I have no words... Honestly, people are just dirty, expecially when it comes to expectations in the job world >.> That is weird, it's like "get your own wifi! I paid for mine! >:V" ahaha XD Mmm, a wise and truthful saying indeed. I also wish the majority of our kind would think that too, however, they always deny things when it's obviously their fault... Darn it, I really don't like the visual editor! Now if I want to turn it off I have to have a good reason to?! D:< How lame... WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 08:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hello, Can You Please Help Me To Add The Full Bloomix Transformations For The Winx. Here's The Link: Bloom: http://youtu.be/EJSkuXbv6IA?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi Stella: http://youtu.be/D-efy7f8KmE?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi Flora: http://youtu.be/pvs7U7Bt8l4?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi Aisha: http://youtu.be/T-colMvCQY0?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi Musa: http://youtu.be/Xtl3xg-8Gk8?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi Tecna: http://youtu.be/Hl1AUtJU5F8?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 09:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Delix club (talk) 10:10, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Dear Rose,I was wondering what the abilities are of the Mutant. Delix club (talk) 10:19, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hmm ok but I think I misunderstood your message. So the pixies and Winx Club (including Roxy & Daphne) will have a different format for VA while the rest will have that other format that Dragonheart started? Soaf (talk) 11:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Spaf Ok! Thanks for that clarification. Any exacts date when it will be finished? Soaf (talk) 14:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Soaf What do you mean by auto-palette? Soaf (talk) 14:42, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Soaf RoseXinh, i want to talk (no hard feelings) about the page Loins of Bravery,i usally am not contradictory and will respect your decision either you'll delete it or not. and last question, when will nick air the episodes 17-26?? Thanks, Evergreenblow123Evergreenblow123 (talk) 08:41, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Can you please unlock Season 6 Episode 1 & Season 5 Episode 1. I'm online by the way. To answer your question, I not so sure for another word of "last appearance" so I'm very sorry I can't help you on that. Soaf (talk) 11:42, November 23, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hey Rose! How are you doing? And the wiki? Wow, I really missed a lot of stuffs. It's pretty weird though... Btw, what's Sorrel's IG username? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:30, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Finished with 601. I meant 517. Can you unlock 517 please once you got a chance? Thanks! Soaf (talk) 01:16, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Finished with 517. You may lock it. Soaf (talk) 11:22, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Rose, just found Sorrel's IG. She looks so beautiful in real life! �� Btw, can you see emojis? Anyways, I have a suggestion. What if we change "In Episode 2 of Season 6..." to "The Legendarium" with a link on it? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:29, November 24, 2014 (UTC) For example, in a page it says: "In Season 1 Episode 4", I'm suggesting we change it to the title of the episode. Making it like: "In the episode, Black Mud Swamp" and a link to Episode 104. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Albums Hi Rose, I was wondering what you thought about creating articles for albums that are already included in another article, as for the first movie soundtrack, for example, and to leave a link to the album's page on the page it was in, as for the third movie soundtrack for instance. When I look at all the articles on the albums category, I always have the feeling some articles are missing and I prefered to ask first because I already created a page for the first movie soundtrack, but then I was told I shouldn't have because the album was already included in the movie's article. If you think it's better not, then maybe the seasons' soundtracks may be included in the seasons' articles and keep creating pages only for albums that are not related to a specific article, as for the EPs. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:06, November 25, 2014 (UTC) How to edit articles Hi there my name is Monica I just started how do you get badges and how to edit articles to get those badges.--MonicaSilva (talk) 01:51, November 26, 2014 (UTC)- Okay. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:47, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Rose, since I had a block record, do I still get to join the projects? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:13, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Ermm......Well the legendary creatures/characters are minor characters and I do think they do fit within that category. Also, do you think we should add other magazine front cover from other countries? I was just thinking about this like a second ago. Soaf (talk) 23:32, November 26, 2014 (UTC)Soaf